Waiting
by MistressLeia24
Summary: That is why I am waiting for my knight. That is why I endlessly wait for a human, no, an equal worthy of my treasured heart and thoughts; so that he may banish the demons of fear and guide me onto the path of light.' Oneshot told from Keria's P.O.V.


**Waiting **

**Note from MermaidLeia: Um, hello fanfiction world? Um, I really don't know what to say since this is my first fanfic other than, Ta-daa? Man, that sounded lame. Okay, down to buisness. This is bascially a oneshot told from Keria's P.O.V. (She needs more love in the fanfiction world.) so here ya'll go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any related characters. **

I have been living in these mines for centuries now, only awake for the past fourteen years now, and yet I am still waiting.

Waiting for someone to come and rescue me like in those cliché romance novels.

Waiting for an escape route to reveal itself to me so that I may possibly lift this curse.

Waiting, just endlessly waiting.

The once glorious walls that I found interested me with their sparkling gems have lost their luster now as I sit upon the dank earth, slightly wet from the rain soaking through the floors above. Every gem in these endless mines I silently curse, hating them for making the distance from me to the upper world even longer.

I used to be fascinated with such gems, but now…

Nothing from these dirt-filled floors seems to intrigue me anyways.

At least, not as much as the upper world.

Prior to my banishment, I can recall vaguely living in the upper lands. Feeling the wind dance through my long black tresses, the hot sun pounding down on my back, and the crisp winter air kissing and nipping at my flushed cheeks; things ordinary people take for granted. I can remember the groupings called families and friends, the unspoken happiness emitting between them.

Love, is what I believe they called it.

…Love. Such a simple word and yet, so complicated at the same time. …I can remember that much. Maybe that's what I'm waiting for.

I don't know if I have or ever will experience this feeling. From what I have gathered, it is a state of total bliss that everyone searches across unknown oceans and lands for. I can not understand why they don't look right in front of them for it, but that is the nature of humans.

I have long since abandoned all threads tying me to humanity, leaving myself nothing more than an empty shell or shadow of my former being. All the ties to these heartbreaking and somehow spirit-lifting have been severed by the silver dagger that is my curse. Its blade has long glistened with the hatred I bear upon my own shoulders for it.

I won't deny that I sometimes wish for those ties to be reestablished, their golden thread unbreakable once again with my dream upon knight in shining armor guarding their very existence. For I have wished every night and every waking moment for that dream to one day sprout upon a reality, even though I know it can not.

My curse denies my heart such things. All that is left now for me to do is to wait.

My imprisonment in these accursed mines and my unruly sleeping hours is that of my curse. The curse that keeps me away from the love just waiting to be discovered beyond these doors. The freedom of the wind entangling itself in my regal clothing and long locks once again.

Is that so much to ask for?

A simple regular life above these finely jeweled walls that no longer possess the beauty they once had. Friends, freedom, maybe even a loved one and a family. I can recall dreaming every sleeping hour of my prison of those things. For it is the intangible things that are the hardest to obtain. That, I have learned.Only awake for one hour a day, I have observed much in these mines. The way the once frightening creatures now seem to bow at my authority or how the once same looking patches now show distinction among themselves are just few of the things that have changed in my fourteen years of living down here. My hearing and sight are now finely attuned to the darkness and each dew drop of water that is cascading down the cave's walls from the recent downpour. But even these abilities bore me now before I return to the 255th floor and retire for the day.

The soft encasement of the pure silken bed sheets somewhat comfort every time I let my golden gown brush against their exterior, lulling me to the unreachable corners of another world. The unused chalkboard remains on the oak side table, the words inscribed in white chalk not having been erased for fourteen years.

"Ultimate Curry," the only dish I can recall that my taste buds seem to enjoy imagining its sweet texture sliding down my throat. Such a simple request. My stomach has been having problems lately and if my memory serves me correctly, ultimate curry is supposed to cure it. I fear that my childish whims however have fallen on unspoken ears.

I have kept the chalkboard beside me in hope that one day, if anyone were to actually dig down to this floor and find me sleeping, that they would at least know what I desired and possibly fulfill it.

Waiting for my dreams to take full bloom and escape their confided confounds.

A foolish reason I believe, but I can not bring myself to wipe away the white letterings staring me in the face every morning when my soulless black eyes flicker open to find the table as cold as it was the last time I looked upon it. Something still strikes what is left of my heart every time this happenings and I think I'm slowly losing the ability to even feel the deep beliefs safely locked away in the confines of my heart.

I don't think I'll miss them though. I can never really remember feeling them anyways. I'm quite sure that they will just pass away unmissed into the eternal bliss of darkness that has been calling to me lately, seemingly growing stronger with each passing day.

Sometimes, I don't even remember who I am when the darkness takes over; my ties to the rest of my sanity slowly but surely unraveling themselves one by one. My mind fogs up and all I seem to know is… nothing.

Absolute nothingness.

I grow more and more machine like as the days continue to go on and the darkness increases each time, blacking out parts of my memories and completely fracturing others. And the worst part is I don't know how to stop it.

I don't know how to maintain being myself and battle the curse that has already drained me of much of my energy. I don't know… and I'm frightened.

I haven't been frightened since I was a little girl and my kingdom was challenging the Witch Princess to battle to the death with our strongest warriors. The reasons behind this I still do not know. I do recall that the Witch was pure evil and had already slaughtered many of our men. Of course, who knows if this was real because news about the palace seemed to be exaggerated to the extremes.

The fear and helplessness I felt that one day subsided what I had recalled from the event, leaving me with only the unimportant feelings. That fear will probably forever haunt me, always lurking in the back cervices of the mines waiting to envelop me in its dark abyss.

That is why I am waiting for my knight. That is why I endlessly wait for a human, no, an equal worthy of my treasured heart and thoughts; so that he may banish the demons of fear and guide me onto the path of light.

I can feel the air growing damper, the sword lying across my lap glistening as the soft patter of raindrops leak through the wet floor above me. Even though my eyes are closed in concentration, I can still see all this as clearly as if it were painted on the backs of my eyelids.

Living in eternal darkness, you can no longer rely on only your sight to comfort you.

If I could speak, I would be chanting one of my kingdom's prayers, willing the Goddess to let someone find me and take the sword in my hand to defend me. But my once melodious voice has abandoned me thanks to the curse.

I would be screaming to the heavens and bursting into uncontrollable tears if I could, letting out all of my bottled frustration that can not escape due to my emotionless state.

I am forever cursed to living in damnation.

I live and wait in unbearable silence, my only comfort in hoping that someone will come.

That someone will be my knight and reconstruct my humanity by showing my unconditional love and affection. That someone would trade his heart for mine. That someone will help me out of these mines and into the upper world's lights, proposing his undying love for me.

That someone will bring the ever elusive smile back onto my pale and cracked lips.

That someone will take my hand and never, ever let go; staying by my side and walking with me till the end of time down the unknown path, our love the only light.

And I will constantly wait for that person… no matter how long it takes.

**A/N: Well? Sorry bout the ending. I know it kind of sucked. I really didn't know what do to for the end, so this happened. I would very much like to hear your feedback on this and how it was. I am sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I was thinking of doing some other Keria oneshots like this but I don't know... I know I'm not that good of writer so again, any feedback is appreciated! See ya!**


End file.
